Am 2/kjv
: }|1| 2:1 Thus saith the LORD; For three transgressions of Moab, and for four, I will not turn away the punishment thereof; because he burned the bones of the king of Edom into lime: }} : }|2| 2:2 But I will send a fire upon Moab, and it shall devour the palaces of Kirioth: and Moab shall die with tumult, with shouting, and with the sound of the trumpet: }} : }|3| 2:3 And I will cut off the judge from the midst thereof, and will slay all the princes thereof with him, saith the LORD. }} : }|4| 2:4 Thus saith the LORD; For three transgressions of Judah, and for four, I will not turn away the punishment thereof; because they have despised the law of the LORD, and have not kept his commandments, and their lies caused them to err, after the which their fathers have walked: }} : }|5| 2:5 But I will send a fire upon Judah, and it shall devour the palaces of Jerusalem. }} : }|6| 2:6 Thus saith the LORD; For three transgressions of Israel, and for four, I will not turn away the punishment thereof; because they sold the righteous for silver, and the poor for a pair of shoes; }} : }|7| 2:7 That pant after the dust of the earth on the head of the poor, and turn aside the way of the meek: and a man and his father will go in unto the same maid, to profane my holy name: }} : }|8| 2:8 And they lay themselves down upon clothes laid to pledge by every altar, and they drink the wine of the condemned in the house of their god. }} : }|9| 2:9 Yet destroyed I the Amorite before them, whose height was like the height of the cedars, and he was strong as the oaks; yet I destroyed his fruit from above, and his roots from beneath. }} : }|10| 2:10 Also I brought you up from the land of Egypt, and led you forty years through the wilderness, to possess the land of the Amorite. }} : }|11| 2:11 And I raised up of your sons for prophets, and of your young men for Nazarites. Is it not even thus, O ye children of Israel? saith the LORD. }} : }|12| 2:12 But ye gave the Nazarites wine to drink; and commanded the prophets, saying, Prophesy not. }} : }|13| 2:13 Behold, I am pressed under you, as a cart is pressed that is full of sheaves. }} : }|14| 2:14 Therefore the flight shall perish from the swift, and the strong shall not strengthen his force, neither shall the mighty deliver himself: }} : }|15| 2:15 Neither shall he stand that handleth the bow; and he that is swift of foot shall not deliver himself: neither shall he that rideth the horse deliver himself. }} : }|16| 2:16 And he that is courageous among the mighty shall flee away naked in that day, saith the LORD. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *